1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foot anchoring wheel assembly for positioning a frame on a floor, more particularly to a foot anchoring wheel assembly disposed at the foot of a frame, such as a frame of an exercise device, so as to immobilize the frame on a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foot anchoring wheel assembly of the aforementioned type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,754 which is owned by the Applicant of the current application. The anchoring wheel assembly as disclosed therein includes an insert member inserted fittingly into an open end of a foot tube disposed at the bottom of an exercise device, and a friction wheel sleeved rotatably around the foot tube. Projection means are provided at the inner end of the insert member to engage and prevent the friction wheel from being released from the foot tube and the insert member. The friction wheel is rotatable relative to the insert member and can be immobilized via interlocking means disposed at the inner end of the insert member. In this construction, due to the presence of the projection means at the inner end of the insert member, it is inconvenient to insert or assemble the insert member in the friction wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,066 discloses a rotatable wheel assembly which also includes an insert member fitted to an open end of a foot tube disposed at the bottom of an tubular member, and a wheel sleeve rotatably around the foot tube. In this device, engagement means however project from an outer end of the insert member so that the inner end of the insert member can be tapered to ease insertion of the insert member into the wheel. While this device is advantageous in this aspect, as there is not any means for locking the wheel against rotation relative to the insert member, the wheel cannot be used as an anchor wheel.